comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Day of Vengeance
Day of Vengeance is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Day of Vengeance #6: 21 Sep 2005 Current Issue :Day of Vengeance: Infinite Crisis Special: 05 Jan 2006 Next Issue :none scheduled Status 6-Issue mini-series, tie in to Infinite Crisis. The series Shadowpact spins out of this series in May 2006. Characters Main Characters *'The Spectre' - A Spirit of Vengeance, supposedly under the direction of God. Normally inhabits a human host, but is presently unteathered to a host and is running amok. *'Eclipso' - Another vengeance spirit, and an agent of evil. Must inhabit a host to interact with the physical world. *'Blue Devil' - A former stuntman who was permanently bonded into a special-effects suit by a curse. *Nightshade *Ragman *Enchantress *Black Alice *Captain Marvel *Detective Chimp Minor Characters *Shazam the Wizard Other Characters/Places/Things *'The Rock of Eternity' - Otherdimensional mountain existing outside of normal space & time where the Wizard Shazam resides. *'The Oblivion Bar' - Located in a pocket dimension formed by the overlap of different universes. Hang-out for many beings with magical abilities. Recent Storylines Day of Vengeance: Infinite Crisis Special Day of Vengeance #6 Day of Vengeance #5 While Eclipso plans her next move with The Spectre under her thrall, the Shadowpact hang out in The Oblivion Bar and wonder what their next moves should be. Captain Marvel visits The Wizard Shazam, who warns him against joining the Shadowpact, as there have been many groups in the past with that name and they usually fail. Black Alice reveals that her power is to steal magical abilities of others. When Eclipso and The Spectre attack again, Black Alice attempts to use The Spectre's powers against him, but without his magical vengeance, The Spectre has no form. Day of Vengeance #4 While Detective Chimp tells his origin to Lori's father, the battle in Budapest continues. Despite the increase in magical energy prvided by The Enchantress, Captain Marvel is defeated by The Spectre, but the battle leaves The Spectre nearly drained of energy. The Spectre revives Ecpliso and they retreat to parts unknown. To make matters worse, funneling all the mystical energy has turned The Enchantress evil, and the rest of the Shadowpact has to take her down. With the battle now over, Detective Chimp and Nightshade show up with Lori in tow, now known by the name Black Alice. Day of Vengeance #3 Captain Marvel, The Enchantress, Ragman, Blue Devil, and Jim Rook battle Ecpliso and The Spectre in Budapest. After Blue Devil defeats Ecpliso, The Enchantress siphons magic energy from all of the world's mages and funnels it to Captain Marvel to battle The Spectre. Meanwhile, in Dayton, Ohio, Detective Chimp and Nightshade are looking for a girl named Lori Zechlin. Day of Vengeance #2 Day of Vengeance #1 Collections *'Day of Vengeance' - Collects #1-6, plus Action Comics #826, Adventures of Superman #639, & Superman #216. History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Day of Vengeance - GCD Entry *wikipedia: Day of Vengeance Category:Super-Hero